Cloud computing involves executing applications via a web browser or web app, and obtaining information for the applications from a remote server system or service. Cloud computing provides advantages over traditional desktop software, such as the ability to access documents from various different computers and locations. Office productivity application is one type of application currently being delivered by the cloud. For example, users may use their web browsers to edit word processing documents that are stored on a remote system even without desktop productivity software installed on a local computing device.
Web browsers do, however, place a number of limits on programs that run on them. Web browsers may run on different computing devices with different operating systems. Each operating system may have different algorithm to render fonts. For example, WINDOWS® (a registered trademark of the Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash.) operating system renders text sharply, but MAC® (a registered trademark of the Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif.) operating system gives preference to precision. Thus, the same body of text may be rendered differently on different computing devices running different operating systems. When a web browser relies on the underlying operating system font rendering algorithm for text display, the rendered text may be displayed differently on different platforms. As a result, WYSIWYG experience may be a goal difficult to achieve when editing documents using a web based word processor.